dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Corey Mills
Sergeant Corey Mills was the SCU's most awarded officer. History Mills' reputation earned him the privilege of becoming the test subject of the LexCorp Series Alpha Police Battle Suit. Though its designer, John Henry Irons, thought a demonstration premature, Luthor decided to go ahead. Mills showed off the weaponry in the suit when Sawyer got a message of a 5-alarm fire at Cooper Towers. Luthor managed to persuade a reluctant Sawyer to send Mills in to save the people trapped on the roof. left|thumb|200px|Mills, still with hair. Mills joined Superman in the battle against the flames. He managed to catch a fire engine that was blown of an overpass that proved too much for Superman; he already had his hands full with the engine's crew. Mills and Superman headed for the roof, where survivors of the fire were gathered. His suit calculated the best option. He cut off a slab of the roof with the suit's laser, and allowed Superman the time to carry the people to safety. Mills went into the building to extinguish the flames, and save a wayward cat along the way. Mills continued to use the suit, but in his foiling of criminal plots he constantly used excessive force. He became dependent of the suit to the degree that he called off his wife's holiday plans and shaved his head to improve the neural interface. He also went on nightly patrols to get further used to the suit. On his first patrol, he came across a chop shop. With utter disdain for the carjackers' safety, he destroyed the garage, purposely endangering lives. Superman intervened before Mills could hurt a man who had already surrendered. Before they could come to blows, Sawyer arrived. Mills was put on medical leave pending investigation, and the suit was stored in a special locker. Angry, Mills stole the suit (the suit itself forced open the locker and smashed its way out of the SCU building) and went straight for Luthor, hoping the man who funded the suit could help him. Luthor had a kill switch for the suit, a signal jammer that needed to be plugged into the suit. Feigning compassion, Luthor could get close enough to plug in the jammer. Mills was briefly paralyzed, but when he fell on his back the kill switch was destroyed. He attacked Luthor, but instead of hitting Lex he hit the glass of the shark tank that was in the top floor office. While Luthor fled from his shark, Superman arrived. He put the shark back in the tank, but was attacked by a much stronger Mills. The sergeant slammed him into an elevator and down a floor, and with his black light lasers blinded the Man of Steel. The fight continued outside, on the parking lot, and later in the boiler room. Pinned down, Superman grabbed a power line and electrocuted Mills' suit. Mills was taken to hospital. Though still in under the influence of the suit's neural interface, Irons expected him to fully recover. Powers and abilities Mills had no powers of his own - other than enough courage and dedication to make him the most awarded cop of Metropolis. The suit granted him several powers: * Enhanced Strength and Agility (20-fold) * Complete Body Protection * Jet Boots * Helmet Sensors * Black Light Lasers * Impact Grenade Launcher The suit was integrated into Mills own nervous system. Appearance * "Prototype" Mills, Corey Mills, Corey